


Bi squad

by JewelOfForest



Series: Seven's fics [1]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Bi squad, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: It's 1960s, Emma, Ted and emberly are greasers having a sleepover





	Bi squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevenpumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenpumpkins/gifts).



Today would seem like a perfectly ordinary. Perhaps a slightly nicer then average day. But for a certain little someone today was an important day. Emma was tired of hiding she was bi. People already treated her bad for being a greaser, so what more could they do to her. However, before she let everyone know, she wanted to tell her two best friends first. Ted, and Emberly. Which is why she taking the opportunity of her parents being away for a few days, to have them sleepover. So she could tell them, and hopefully everything would go well, but if not she would have the night to get them to understand. 

The sleepover was going well. Emma, emberly, and Ted had watched a few movies, aka messed around while occasionally paying attention to the screen, had snacks, and talked. It felt like every one was relaxed enough that Emma could tell her news. Plus there was always something about the late night, early hours of the morning that made people feel invicable. 

"So guys?" Emma hated how unsure her voice sounded there. But it's better to push through and get it done. "I set up this sleepover as I have something to tell you both"  
"You can tell us anything emma" Emberly reassure her, reaching over and taking her hand. She squeezed it gently, and smiled sweetly at her. Emma tried to smile back but it didn't come out quite right. "Well, I'm might as well just say it" Deep breath to calm her nerves, before saying, "I like boys but I also like girls" She tense up waiting for their response, to her it seemed like forever but it was barely ten seconds before Ted responded with "me too. I like girls and boys. Boys more then girls if I'm honest"

Emma was more reassure by that then she would admit. It was nice not to be the only bi person she knew. However, emberly still had replied which was worrying her. 

Emberly was just in shock, as afterall she didn't expect for her two best friends to cone out. It was very brave of them to come out, especially with how bad people were with anyone different. They trusted her, so she could trust them too. "Don't tell anyone but I'm like you both too" She admits softly.

Next thing any of them knew, was they were all clinging to each other, and crying. Perhaps It was just the relief of telling others, and being accepted that was making them all so emotional. Or may it was the fact that they also had others like them. Either way, it felt good to hug each other, and cry. It was a release of all the pain they didn't realised they bottled up. 

"You know, I wasn't expecting this" Emma managed to get out after awhile. Ted gently wiped away her tears. "You know what this means tho?"  
"No, what does it mean?" Emberly was really not sure what he was on about. She tried at wiping her own tears, but just succeed in knocking her glasses. Ted chuckles softly and wipes them for her. "It means we're all like a bi gang now or like bi squad" 

There was a moment of silence, until they all blurted out giggling. "Yeah, I guess we are. I guess we are" Emma said between giggles.

In the end, it was a good night of friendship, fun and games, secret sharing, and by the time the night was over, all three friends were closer then ever. They were family, and they would always look out for each other, especially with the secret they all share.


End file.
